It is generally well-known that numerous different types of batteries are in existence and that many of such different battery types have different sizes, shapes, and overall dimensions. In light of this, manufacturers of portable electronic devices typically preselect a particular battery type for use in connection with powering the device and further design a complimentary battery housing or compartment for the device in order to accommodate the preselected battery type. As a result, most portable electronic devices are compatible with only a single battery type and will not be able to accommodate batteries of different sizes or shapes.
For a variety of reasons, a user of an electronic device may prefer or need to use a specific type of battery that is not consistent with the battery type preselected for the electronic device by the manufacturer. Thus, the pre-designation of a unitary battery type by a manufacturer can be troublesome to a user.
In an effort to accommodate for this issue, a battery assembly design as shown in FIG. 1 has been previously provided. This design includes a battery holder having multiple screw columns of varying heights and/or locations and a clip/cover that can be removably secured to the screw columns. The height and location of the screw columns can be configured to and correspond to accommodate the dimensions of different sized batteries. Thus, in order for the battery housing to accommodate different sized batteries, the clip/cover can be unscrewed from the column and moved to an alternate column that provides sufficient depth and reach for the clip/cover to accommodate an alternately sized battery.
Such designs, however, have several disadvantages. For example, to change the battery size, the clip/cover and the fastener holding the clip/cover to the column have to be entirely removed from the column. Such a process can be time consuming and can lead to the clip/cover or the fastener getting misplaced. In addition, to accommodate multiple different sized batteries, multiple columns are generally required. Such a configuration, however, can lead to increased manufacturing costs and can result in confusion to a user in trying to select the correct column for securing a particularly sized battery. Thus, an alternate design is needed that is easy, quick, and convenient to use and that can further be easily manufactured/assembled at a reasonable cost.